Conversation
by ChildofGallifrey7
Summary: A question about the Doctor's favorite book leads to a rather startlingly revelation. Oneshot.


The Doctor sat at the kitchen table in the TARDIS, feet propped up onto the table and leaning the chair back on two legs. A book sat closed nearby, abandoned long ago in favor of conversation with his pink-and-yellow companion drinking tea across from him.

They had just returned from a long, and rather strenuous adventure involving the end of the world (again) and some rather large rodents. They were having a lazy day off, sitting there enjoying each other's company.

At the moment, they were taking turns quizzing about likes and dislikes, and it was leading to some very interesting discussions arising, like why pears should be banned from the universe.

It was now Rose's turn and, glancing at the closed book, asked a question she didn't think he would ever be able to answer. "Okay, what is your favorite book?"

"The Prisoner of Azkaban." he said without a second's hesitation.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Of all book in the universe, The Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"Harry Potter, Rose!" he exclaimed, falling with a thud to all four chair legs. "Harry Potter _and_ time travel! How can you beat that? Plus, I may or may not have had a tad bit of influence on that book." The Doctor smirked at her jaw dropping.

"You met J.K. Rowling?"

"Time Traveler, remember? The whole 'all of time and space' thing? She's not just famous now, you know. Her work is still published a million years after your time. Couldn't resist popping by for a chat. Good thing too, with the Dementors after her."

"The _what_?" she asked, now both eyebrows raised.

"Well...they weren't technically Dementors. Actually ancient Shadow Creatures from the planet cluster Keen. I couldn't resist dropping the name though..."

She grinned a him, shaking her head fondly. "And the time travel? That was your idea too?"

"Well the whole thing was a circular paradox, right? And I had to explain some of it. She saw immediately that I was from another time and world, brilliant woman."

"And when was all this?"

He bit his lip, thinking back. "Ah...well, the first time I met her was half a dozen regenerations ago, so maybe...300 years, give or take? Then, I saw her again very recently in this body, completely by chance, she didn't recognize me of course. You were at your mum's for a while and I decided to set the TARDIS to a random point in London to find somewhere with chips."

"You had chips without me?" She smacked him and clutched her heart dramatically. "How could you betray me so, Doctor? Chips? Without _me_?"

He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I ran into her a little north of town, outside of a filming studio. She happened to be visiting it that day and, for some reason, one of the actors had called in sick."

"Oh no," said Rose, "I can see where this is going. Please tell me you didn't..."

"Well, they needed a replacement and when Rowling saw me, she declared that I was exactly what she had imagined. Next thing you know, I'm shooting a few scenes, get to hang around with the cast and everything, and then was pushed out the door several hours later with a bit of money."

"You were in a Harry Potter movie?" his companion asked him, eyes sparkling and edge of lips turning up.

"Yep."

"Who on Earth did you play? Who did you remind Rowling of?"

He frowned. "Actually, when you think about it. I'm not sure how I feel about that casting decision. She didn't base it off personality, just by looks. That doesn't say a lot about me either though, I suppose, does it?"

"Doctor...who was it?"

He looked at her, "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise, tell me who it is." she grinned

"Barty Crouch Jr."

Rose tried to keep a straight face, she really did. However, she just could stop herself from bursting out in a laughter that shook her so hard, she nearly toppled out of her chair. "The Death Eater? With the tongue thing? Oh my god, that is you? How did I never notice that? That is classic. That is just...oh my god. _The tongue thing, _that is the funniest thing _ever."_

He gave her an offended look that made her laugh even harder. "I'll have you know that I was quite good! And they didn't even credit me but said the original guy's name in the casting roll. Some idiot stealing my limelight."

Rose continued to laugh until there were tears streaming out of her eyes. Finally, she took a few breaths and hiccuped away the giggles. However, when she looked up, the Doctor had flattened his hair and was looking at her darkly, he flicked his tongue like a snake.

That was it, she snapped. Rose actually did fall out of her chair, clutching her sides as her laughter echoed off the kitchen walls. The Doctor snorted at his insane friend and rolled his eyes again, leaving the kitchen to find and hide every copy of the Goblet of Fire that they owned.


End file.
